


A Crushing Crush

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Jack likes a guy, and Dean tries to deal with it as un-awkwardly as possible. And no, he does not have a crush, thank you very much.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	A Crushing Crush

“We’d, um, like to uh- check these books out.” Jack looked at the guy at the help desk innocently, his cheeks coloring slightly. His name tag read ‘Eric’ and he looked to be college-aged. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked at Jack with a small smile. Dean looked between the two of them surreptitiously. 

“Sure thing. Do you have your library card?” 

“Yes.” Jack seemed to be lost in thought until Dean nudged him and said, “Go ahead and give it to him, Jack.” 

“Oh, right,” he replied, and hastily took out his wallet and handed him the card that Sam had helped him get months before. 

Eric chuckled and took it, sliding it through the card reader and scanning the books one by one. 

“This is a good one,” he said, holding up a copy of  _ The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _ . 

“Really? Can’t wait to read it, then... What else do you recommend?” 

Dean raised an eyebrow and thought,  _ is this what I think it is? _

Page Break

He stood to the side awkwardly while Jack spoke with Eric and finished up. He waved goodbye at him shyly and Dean tilted his head at him, the gears turning in his mind. 

They sped off back to the bunker as Dean glanced at Jack, who looked content as  ever. He was looking out at the corn fields pensively.

“Have you ever wanted to touch someone?” He asked, five minutes into the drive.

Dean almost swerved but regained control of the wheel. He gripped it tightly, wincing at his own reaction.

“Jesus, Jack.”

“What?”

“Well... what do you mean, touch someone? In what way?” Dean was kind of dreading the answer to the question but he pushed down his own feelings of awkwardness. He wanted to help Jack navigate life, even if he did want to crawl into a hole simultaneously. That’s what good parents did, right? 

“Well, I’m not sure. Like... their face maybe. Or their hair. Their lips and-” 

“Ohhh, woah okay. So in a romantic kind of way?”

“Is that what it is? Romance?” He looked at Dean like he had all the answers. 

_ Oh boy _ .

“Did you want to...  _ touch _ that guy back there? At the library?” 

“Eric.” Jack smiled and fiddled with his hands. “I think I did. I wanted to talk to him. And ask what cereal he liked. And get closer to him.”

“You’ve got a crush,” Dean replied, surprised. It amazed him how Jack was so unashamedly naïve and honest. It was refreshing. He wished he had some of his carefree attitude sometimes. 

“Crush. That sounds painful.”

Dean laughed and replied, “it can be.” At Jack’s alarmed reaction, he added, “But it doesn’t have to be! It’s okay. It’s a good feeling. Exhilarating, even.” 

He automatically thought of that morning and how he and Cas play-fought over the remote. They were sitting on the couch eating toast when Cas wanted to change the channel. Dean held it over his head and they started to wrestle for it, laughing like kids. It ended with Cas pinning Dean’s hands over his head and Dean swallowing nervously. Sam had walked in and they immediately got off each other. 

Dean cleared his throat and shook the memory away. He did not have a crush. He was forty years old, for fuck’s sake. 

“The point is, Jack, it’s okay. It’s normal, okay?” He smiled at Jack and he grinned back, nodding his head.

“You can talk to Eric more next time we go back when you have to return the books. Maybe even get his number. I think he looked interested.” Dean playfully nudged Jack’s arm.

“Really??” Jack’s smile grew wider. 

“Really.” 

__________________________

“How did the library trip go?” Castiel looked up from his bed, angel blade and polish sitting on the night stand. 

“Good. Good. Uh- Jack has a crush. On a guy,” Dean replied, looking down at his shoes. 

“A crush? Wow.” Cas grinned and then frowned at Dean, standing up and walking closer to him. 

“Does it bother you that it’s a guy?”

“What?! No, of course not,” Dean looked up at him and crossed his arms. 

“It’s fine, it’s good. It’s all good.”

“Good,” Cas replied, staring at Dean with a small smile. 

“You should have seen his face. He was so giddy. Kind of reminded me of...” 

Dean stopped and lifted his head to look at Cas. Cas, with his kind electric blue eyes and habitual bed head and soft-looking lips and clean-shaven face. Cas, with his limitless compassion and unwavering loyalty. 

_ Fuck this, I’m forty, not a teenager.  _

“Can I kiss you?” He blurted out. Cas looked taken aback and glanced at his lips. 

With a serious but determined expression, he leaned in slowly and Dean closed his eyes, meeting him halfway. 

They kissed slowly but deeply, making Dean’s hairs stand on the back of his neck. He reached up and carded his fingers through his soft brown hair and Cas hummed in approval. Castiel grabbed onto his waist and their kiss quickly turned a bit frantic, like they wanted to make up for all the time they had lost. 

Dean stopped them and rested his forehead on Cas’, grinning from ear to ear. He breathed deeply, the scent of Cas permeating the air, leaving him a little dizzy.

“Cas, we keep going and I’m  gonna have to push you onto that bed behind you.”

“Well I certainly won’t stop you,” he smirked and bit his bottom lip. 

“Shit.”

They heard someone gasp from the direction of the doorway and they both turned to find the source of the noise. 

“I KNEW you had a crush on Cas!” Jack grinned like he had figured out a puzzle and Dean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

“You little-”

“Run, Jack!” Castiel yelled as Jack laughed and quickly ran away, Dean behind him. He turned on his heel and ran back to Cas and kissed him, holding onto his lapels. 

“We’ll finish this later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Find me on tumblr- I'm deservetobesaved.


End file.
